


Tease Me 'til it Hurts

by 4Kennedy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dildos, F/F, Orgasm Control, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity continues to play her part as a tease, Sara submits. Sequel to "If It Ain't Rough It Ain't Fun".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me 'til it Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Kinks / 11. - edging at femslash100. Beta read as always by my dear friend lanalucy.

Additional ropes were slung across the hollows of Sara’s knees and the crooks of her arms. Sara’s weight was on her forearms, her ass sticking into the air even more. Appraising her work from several feet away, Felicity was satisfied. Sara was a work of art. 

“Very good,” Felicity complimented. She picked up a long, thick, black dildo. “Are you ready for the next step?”

“Yes, please.” Sara's voice was raspy with need. 

Felicity stood behind Sara. Thanks to the height of the table, she had a perfect view of Sara’s center and ass. “You’re so wet.” One hand opened Sara further while the other positioned the tip of the dildo at Sara’s entrance, pushing it in effortlessly just the tiniest bit. “Remember, you’re not allowed to come until I say you can.”

Sara moaned loudly, the muscles of her thighs quivering.

Twisting the dildo, Felicity pulled it out before letting it slide in again barely an inch. “No pushing back,” she instructed when Sara tried to rock backward. 

Changing tactics, Felicity used the dildo to spread Sara’s juices. She guided it along the entire lengths of Sara’s labia, circling her clit then back to her entrance. Just a quick dip in before the dildo moved further. It glided with perfect pressure over her perineum to tease her asshole.

Sara gasped. 

“This is just the beginning. I’ll bring you closer and closer until it’s painful. Until you beg me to let you come,” Felicity promised.

The End


End file.
